1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally related to sensor system for determining the position or orientation of a feature.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of 3D point cloud data has enabled absolute metrology systems. There are various modalities through which the 3D data is acquired. Laser scanning and moiré fringe techniques are some of the more popular commercial methods. These two methods produce reliable data in certain circumstances. Laser scanning typically relies on a motion device to provide 3D data. Motion can increase the cycle time of a measurement and may be impractical for many applications. Moiré fringe techniques rely on photogrammetric targets to calibrate and provide 3D data. The photogrammetric technique relies on several targets mounted on top of a sample part to obtain 3D data but produces point cloud information without sensor or part translation. However, these techniques can require multiple images to solve for the absolute depth and calibration is extensive. In addition, discontinuities in a surface may cause sensing problems.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved sensor system.